Birthday Wishes
by MonicaKateBingCastle
Summary: More C& M love, mush, and sappiness


This fic takes place in the present. Chandler and Monica are married and still trying to get pregnant. That's all you really need to know. Oh and in this fic Chandler's birthday is August 19th I have no idea when his birthday is on the show so I used Matthew's real birthday.  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Warner Bros. and NBC. I have Matthew Perry thought he's safe and sound handcuffed to my bed. LOL  
  
Title: Birthday Wishes  
  
Rated: G  
  
Summery: Just more Chandler and Monica sappiness! (  
  
Monica looked at the calendar hanging in the kitchen at Javu. She smiled as she looked at today's date August 19th encircled in a heart. "Why is there a heart around today's date" her assistant chef Courteney asked. Monica looked at her "Today is my husband's birthday" she answered with a smile. "Oh really, so got big plans for him tonight" she giggled with a wink. Monica blushed "Sorta" she said. "That's why I'm hoping to get out of here early. Courteney smiled. "Why don't you go now" she said. "I've got it covered" Monica smiled "Are you sure" She nodded "Yes I'll be fine, tell Chandler Happy Birthday for me" she said. "I will, thank you Courteney I owe you one" Monica said taking off her Chef's jacket and hat and racing out of the restaurant.  
  
Monica spent the next couple of hours doing some last minute shopping. She had the whole night planned out. She had thrown Chandler a birthday party the night before she had to share him with their friends, his mom, her parents, Gunther, and a few of his friends from work but tonight he was all hers she didn't have to share him with anyone. She walked into her apartment and into the kitchen she got to work baking Chandler a birthday cake. She slid it into the oven to bake.  
  
The table was set for a romantic dinner for two. All of Chandler's favorites awaited him. Mac and Cheese with cut up hot dogs, baroque chicken pizza with sun dried tomatoes, and jalapeno poppers. It wasn't fancy but Monica knew he'd love it. She went to the bedroom and changed into a red dress that showed off her prefect curves and was cut low in the front showing just the right amount of cleavage. She kept her hair down. She put on a necklace with a little diamond pendent and matching earrings. She looked at her reflection in the mirror. She smiled, pleased with her appearance.  
  
Monica went back out to the living room. She lit a bunch of candles that were in various places around the apartment. She slipped a cd into the cd player. She pulled out a couple colorfully and perfectly wrapped gifts. She sat them on the coffee table. She went back to the kitchen to finish the cake. She iced it and wrote Happy Birthday Chandler on it. She looked around the apartment one last time. Everything was prefect all she needed was the birthday boy.  
  
As if on cue Chandler walked in. Monica smiled "Happy birthday honey" she hugged him. "Wow Mon you...you look incredible" he whispered. "Thank you" she said with a smile. He looked around the apartment at all the candles, the table, and the presents. "Mon you didn't have to do all this" he said. "Yes I did because its your birthday and I love you" she took his hand and led him to the table. His eyes grew wind when he saw all his favorites. "Ooh jalapeno poppers they're soo good" he giggled popping one in his mouth. "Here try one" he said offering her one. Monica made a face "Uh no thanks I'll stick with the Mac and Cheese with cut up hot dogs" Chandler shrugged "Cool more for me" Monica laughed.  
  
After dinner Monica brought out the birthday cake. She put a 3 and a 4 in the middle and lit them. "Happy Birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Chandler, happy birthday to you" she sang softly as she sat the cake in front of him. "Make a wish honey" she giggled. He looked at her already knowing what he was wishing for. He closed his eyes took a breath and blew. Monica clapped "You blew them all out that means your wish will come true" she giggled. "What did you wish for" she asked "I can't tell you or it won't come true" he said. "I bet you wished to get lucky tonight" she teased. "If I did will it come true" he asked with a grin. "Maybe" she said with a seductive smile.  
  
Monica cleared the dishes from the cake. She smiled "Okay present time" she giggled grabbing his hand and pulling him to the living room. They sat down on the sofa. There were three presents on the table. She handed him the small one first. He ripped the paper like a little kid on Christmas morning. Inside was the silver watched he'd wanted "Mon I can't believe you got this for me it was so expensive" he whispered. Monica took the watch and put it on his wrist. "You always buy me expensive gifts so why can't I buy you one from time to time" she kissed his cheek.  
  
She handed him the next gift. Again he tore the paper. He pulled out a framed picture of Monica. "Wow you...you look like a gorgeous model Monica" he whispered. "I was tired of that old ugly picture you have of me on your desk, do you really like it" she asked. "God yes" he whispered. "None of the guys at work can see it" he teased. She laughed. "Okay if you say so" she grinned handing him the last gift the biggest of the three. Chandler ripped the paper off and opened the lid. He laughed at what was inside. It was a small table top version of his favorite video game Space Invaders. "Its not a game room but I though you'd like it" she giggled. "How did you find one of these I haven't seem one since I was 12" he giggled. "It wasn't easy but seeing you smile was worth it" she whispered.  
  
Monica smiled "There's one more gift for you but first lets dance" she said softly. She turned on the cd player. She took his hand and pulled him off the sofa. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped his arms around his neck. They gently swayed to the music. Once the music stopped Monica looked into Chandler's eyes. "Time for your last gift" she whispered. She walked over to the coffee table and handed him an envelope. She watched him open it. On the outside it said Happy Birthday Daddy. He looked over at her. "Uh Mon" he said. "Just open it" she whispered. Chandler opened it. Inside Monica had written Love your baby and there was a sonogram picture taped to the card.  
  
Chandler gently ran his finger over the picture. "Oh my God" he whispered his eyes filling with tears. He looked at Monica. "Are you really" She nodded. "Yes I'm really pregnant" she whispered her eyes filling with tears too. "I...I got my wish" he whispered placing his hand on her stomach. "What?" she asked. "When I blew out my candles I...I wished we'd have a baby" he told her. Monica smiled "I'm glad your wish came true" Chandler smiled "Me too" He grinned "But can I still get my other wish" he asked "Chandler!" Monica giggled. "Yes, but only because its your birthday" she whispered seductively. Chandler grinned "Remind me thank my mom for having me 34 years ago today" he giggled as he swept Monica off her feet into his arms and carried he to their bedroom. He laid her down on the bed. She pulled him down on her and kissed him. "Happy Birthday Chandler" she whispered. "Its about to get alot happier" he teased as he kissed her.  
  
Authors Note: Hello little ones. I decided to write this little sappy birthday fic in honor of Matthew Perry's 34th birthday which is August 19th. I have no idea how old Chandler is suppose to be but I assume he'd be around the same age as Matthew so I made him 34. I hope you all like it. Please read and review. Thanx 


End file.
